Karen Leander
Backstory Karen is a natural-born demon (Who is from hell), with a curse that is place. She ended up having crab arms, with her able to control water, but not fire. The curse was placed by random chance, as any natural demon has a 1/5000 chance to receive a curse that may or may not help greatly in hell. This took towards her teenage years to get used to the heat (with demon potion assistance). Life in wasn’t very easy for Karen, especially when she’s a natural-born demon, who gets higher regard than the more common transfer demons. Karen would eventually find some demons she ended up being friends with, but also dated one. Life in hell could’ve been better, if it wasn’t for a fact that she’s not allowed to leave hell, unless she gets Satan’s trust to become a crossroad demon, or become a succubus, which she took the latter due to efficiency. For her life, Karen practiced with many methods and fetishes that people tend to enjoy, mainly because her goal is to make the person to sin with her, so they can go to hell. She eventually is able to become a succubus, as that happened, Karen and other sex demons are ready to head towards Earth to sin the humans. Towards her journey, she dressed up with a simple, yet gorgeous outfit that can attract people. She ended up finding a group of travelers, they are heading to an orphanage. Karen thought the group of travelers look interesting enough to follow them along. Descripton Appearance Karen’s appearance is set on a white dress, with sliver transparent sweater, a light blue belt on her waists, sliver stockings and light blue slip-ons. In addition, she has crab arms and claws that showed an early symptom of her capable of her emotions, and her given curse. Personality Karen can be a seductive type, most of her time, she is looking for emotional support from someone. Doesn’t always mean she is always dependent on someone, she actually is very open-minded and is willing to take Someone’s advice when she is in a bad situation. One of the traits that is almost non existent for incubuses and succubus’, her capability to feel love in a romantic and platonic level, which for her, she takes much pride on. She’s quite useful for sea gathering, since she’s the only other water user currently on the group, Karen can swim as deep as the most bottom surface can get (even some types of mermaid can’t handle that). As a succubus, she enjoys having sex with other people, especially men, as she tends to be very open with anything, as long as they get to sin with her. With her main group, she is open about friendships, though she is willing to hook up with any members with the group when she got the chance (ex. Slade). What Karen really dislike is people making Karen jokes around her, especially online, it felt sensitive about it since Karen was given by Satan, by felt that’s a disservice to the lord. Other than that, she really enjoys black and blue comedy, along with horror films. Personal Information Abilities * Water and Blood bending * Knowledge of Sexual Intercourse * Fast speaker * Feel other types of emotions (as a succubus) * Making up doing chores * Read fast * Heat resistance Relationships Friðrik Arnarsson Karen sees Friðrik as an angel who refuses to join her side, as she keeps pestering him about considering to join hell, but he insists that he isn’t interested. Other than that, these two saw each other like friends, Karen tends to flirt with him, with him flirting back until he leads her to disappointment. They actually both love spicy and sweet foods and treats, especially with their favorite candy is Vero Mango. Tomeka Millan Ever what happened to these two when they first met? They got high. Called the Bored Duo, Karen and Tomeka really seek for each other when there is nothing else to do that keeps them motivated. Whether it be sex, weaponry practice, element practice, listening to music out loud, or just causing destructive behavior, they are there to keep themselves sane. Gallery Trivia * She’s a sadist and masochist * She doesn’t know what her sexuality is, likely is Pan * Her job is to sin to her so they can get their soul when they die Category:Female Category:OC Category:Demon Category:Saki See's OCs Category:Good